Silencio
by CaraMelloAI
Summary: Algunas personas hablan sin necesidad de hacerlo. Solo la persona con la que compartes tu alma es quien puede leer la quietud de tus labios. Matt debe aprender esto y de paso, debe evitar perderse entre sus complejos. Mello no debería beber tanto, y también tiene que aprender a rescatar a su compañero... Oh, pobre cachorro.


Las luces de los edificios se veían como pequeñas luciérnagas a lo lejos. Era más de medianoche y las calles estaban casi desiertas en su mayoría. Los Ángeles descansaba al ser un día de semana y así se estaría preparando para un largo día laboral. En un gran puente había una pequeña silueta en medio del camino, caminando algo tambaleante, sujetaba una biblia abierta en una de sus manos y en la otra una botella de whisky. Esa noche se había bebido varias de esas para darle forma física a sus enredos mentales. Mello había dejado el auto a pocos metros de allí, no temía si le chocaban o le atropellaban, estaba ebrio como siempre y agotado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchos trabajos los cuales no había terminado aun. No se sentía mal, pero tampoco los días eran pintados color de rosa. Quizás su mayor frustración era privarse de muchas cosas que quería decir y sentimientos que había dejado de lado porque vive con miedo, y el miedo le había vuelto egoísta y bruto. No bruto físicamente, sino que no tenía tacto ya con la gente y se escudaba tras una barra de chocolate y su Notebook. Entonces, estar ebrio era uno de los pocos caminos que le hacían sentir más humano. Hace tiempo no iba a la iglesia, ni tampoco le encontraba mucho sentido a una investigación clandestina.

Con pasos inseguros se equilibró en la baranda del puente, no tenía idea de lo que hacía y el aire era más que suficiente para hacerle creer que estaba en un sueño o algo por el estilo. Morir no sonaba tan malo ¿No? Al menos él no creía en la muerte, a pesar de que tuvo en su cara a un shinigami. El agua de las alcantarillas se veía poco y nada, no había mucha luz allí. Dejó caer la botella al vacío, al cabo que estaba por acabarse el alcohol, y se afirmó en un poste cercano. Con biblia en mano se puso a leer el Salmo 23, era uno de sus favoritos. Vale, era el peor ejemplo de católico que podría existir, pero las religiones le apasionaban, y cuando no tienes a tu iglesia cerca ¿A quién le pides un poco de paz?.

- "Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo; tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento... Aderezas una mesa en frente de mis enemigos. Unges mi cabeza con aceites y llenas mi copa hasta rebosar. Sé que el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida, y en la casa del Señor moraré por la eternidad..."

En ese momento su cuerpo jugaba malas pasadas ¿Cambiaría el mundo si leía la biblia en voz alta?. Lo dudo, ¿De qué vale intentarlo? A él ya no le quedaba ningún recurso. Su mente estaba seca y sus ojos demasiado húmedos. Esa brisa invernal que movía sus dorados cabellos le envenenaba poco a poco, y su cuerpo quiso caer al vacío también. En su mundo solo podía ver luces de colores y sentir el calor del alcohol en su sangre.

Matt, Matt, Matt. Te necesito Matt, me haces falta Matt ¿Dónde mierda estás Matt?

Se prohibió a él mismo preguntarse eso. No, no debía importarle. Su sanidad mental dependía de esa frágil indiferencia.

Las hojas de la biblia bailaban al compás del viento, su lectura se perdió en la confusión y la oscuridad. Había creado un mundo con sus manos y él mismo era su destructor. Le rogaba a Dios que le otorgara amnesias para todas esas palabras que le habían herido, para todos esos momentos en los cuales sintió que el corazón iba a subir por su garganta y escaparía por su boca, todo por malos entendidos. Maquillaba sus vacíos afectivos con frialdad y sexualidad desbordante. ¿Qué quedaría en este mundo si él se marchaba…? ¿Matt le recordaría? Sus pensamientos cayeron en el juego del miedo… En la desesperación por darse cuenta de que tal vez… Tal vez Mattie sentiría un alivio sin él. Tal vez Mattie se pondría a fumar como un desgraciado y acabaría con cáncer al pulmón y un hoyo en la garganta con un aparatito para que pudiese hablar. Je…

Esa tarde algo se había quebrado entre ellos.

"Matt está aburrido de mi, está aburrido de mi. No me necesita… Tal vez lo hace para que me aleje…"

Estúpido marica se sentía, maldito emo, se echaba estrés innecesariamente encima con esa clase de pensamientos.

"Mello no me necesita, solo soy una molestia… No soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado"

¿Jaa…? Pero esa era la verdad de ambos. Demasiada inseguridad e aislamiento. Y Matt… Matt aun no sabía leer el silencio de Mello.

Era hora de regresar a casa, Matt le estaría esperando… Pero el rubio no tenía ni idea de ello, en el fondo de su corazón, se moría de miedo de no encontrarle en el departamento.

_Oh ya… En su memoria estaba intacto el recuerdo de aquella discusión… Pudo verse parado en la sala, con un chocolate amargo entre sus dedos, degustándolo a momentos. _

_Mail estaba pegado a múltiples notebook's a su alrededor. Parecía un trompo girándose de allá para acá con tal de atender a todos los portátiles a la vez. Metiendo un ruidito con sus rápidos dedos al hacerlos chocar contra los teclados, como si fuera un apasionado pianista o algo así. _

_Mello comenzó a reír por lo bajo tras pensar en algo semejante. Era de las pocas veces que se reía de la nada, lo que despertó la atención del adolecente, quien fijó en el rubio su vista ocultada por los goggles._

_¿Qué te causa tanta gracia…?__―__ Preguntó curioso el gamer en lo que volvía sus ojos hacia uno de los notebook's nuevamente._

_La manera en que trabajas… Deberías grabarte un día y verte.__ ―__ Matt frunció un poco los labios tras notar que las ventanillas del notebook se habían congelado. Genial, simplemente genial… Las palabras del rubio encuerado nuevamente significaron un escape de su mundo trabajólico y friki, y le devolvió una sonrisa tan suya…_

_Oh, ya sé que te excitas al verme trabajar como una maldita mula. No tienes por qué mencionarlo, primor.__― __Contestó medio en broma, medio en serio. Mello tal vez no lo notaría, pero en esa frase estaban ocultas más de 20 declaraciones amorosas y otras 40 insinuaciones sexuales dirigidas únicamente para el rubio. ¿Cómo podría controlarlo?_

_Mello chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de lado._

_Tch, maricón…__― __Ahh… Ahí va con sus comentarios el machote europeo oloroso y peludo que usa pantalones apretados para que su paquete se destaque, pero sin prevenir que sus gorditas e irresistibles nalgas femeninas se noten más de la cuenta también._

_Matt rodó los ojos ¿Era realmente necesario que le llamara así? Vale que el chiste daba para que se defendiera, aun así Matt se sintió menospreciado, aunque a estas alturas era normal al convivir con Mello. _

_Al menos yo no me meto calcetines para que el paquete se me vea más grande… __―__ Todo esto que había iniciado como pequeñas bromas crueles, poco a poco comenzó a convertirse prácticamente en un confesionario de malas costumbres y manías del uno y el otro._

_Tanto tira y afloja, comenzó a aburrir al chico cicatriz, y más que su genio era de mecha corta. Pronto sus ánimos decayeron hasta el suelo con tanta tontería que salía de sus bocas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se quedaba a responderle, era patético._

_Tch… Yo me largo, prefiero gastar mi tiempo bebiendo.__― __Ouch… Golpe bajo para Matt, quien se quedaría a hacer el trabajo mientras el rubio se iría por allí a beber como si no hubiera mañana y a llevarse a la cama a más de una prostituta. Y lo sabía bien porque le conocía lo suficiente para asegurarlo. No le dolía tanto el hecho de que se fuera a beber o a cogerse a cuanta meretriz se le cruzara por delante. Sino que lo dejara solo allí… Que le apartase de su existencia como si no valiera ni un maldito peso. _

_Matt pocas veces tenía arranques en su vida. Eso lo hacía potencialmente peligroso, ya que se contenía demasiado, más de lo que debería, y en algún momento eso debía estallar de alguna u otra forma. Los videojuegos no eran ningún escape a la violencia, para nada…_

_Entonces se irguió lo más que pudo, con mentón alzado y todo, y sacando esa voz cruda que el tabaco le esculpía después de tantos años de fumar._

_**NO, tú te quedas aquí. **__― __¡Chan! Y no iba de coña… En sus ojos se mostraba esa determinación que sacaba cuando quería vencer a algún jefe de nivel… Esta vez, su jefe de nivel vestía en cueros negros y su sangre le hervía más de la cuenta. Hacerlo rabiar tanto iba a hacer que el rubio tuviera problemas cardiacos. Por el momento solo se reflejó con un rojo intenso en su cara y las venas de su cuello sobresaliendo más de la cuenta. ¡Oh no! Mello estaba enojado. Tal vez no le hubiera prestado tanta atención si el pelirrojo estuviera bromeando, pero la seriedad inusual en él era el detonante de ese arranque._

_¿Quién coño te crees que eres para venir a darme ordenes? ¡El jefe aquí soy yo! Y hago lo que me salga del pepino. Si te gusta bien, si no, te puedes joder y de paso, te puedes ir. –Apuntó a la puerta con su dedo enguantado.- La salida es bastante amplia para ti…_

_Oh, algo dentro de Matt se escuchó como si muchos platos hubieran caído al suelo para romperse, seguido de una sensación desagradable en su rostro. ¿Impotencia?_

… _¿Hablas en serio Mello? –Preguntó decepcionado y con la cara pálida.- ¿Me vas a tirar como una herramienta?_

_¿Qué harás ahora que la cagaste… Mello? ¡Oh no! Matt está poniendo sus ojos de cachorro abandonado ¡No esos ojos, por favor! _

_En el planeta Mello ya era muy tarde para retractarse de sus palabras, y ni pensar en pedir disculpas. Pero… En ese mismo momento, cuando tienes la cabeza caliente… Es cuando no piensas en los sentimientos más profundos de esa persona. Vale, te puede perdonar, pero… ¿Lo hace de corazón?_

"_De qué vale dar tanto por alguien que te aparta a un lado como si no fueras nada… ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!"_

_Era lo que gemía esa vocecita interna que acompañaba a Matt cuando otra vez quedaba a la deriva… _

_Pero lo que esa vocecita ignoraba, es que se encapsulaba únicamente en el dolor del pelirrojo. ¿Qué hay del esloveno? Estaba sumido en su propio egoísmo y frialdad. Créeme que no lo hacía a propósito. Mello es como un fino pañuelo que se ensucia poco a poco, sin quererlo realmente… _

_Pecaba de idiota, y aunque tuviera ese rosario colgando de su cuello las 24 horas del día, dudo mucho que Dios le perdonara sus ofensas…_

_Matt no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Sus nervios se iban a escapar de una manera atroz, y dejaría al descubierto su real identidad, su real intención para con Mello._

_Caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, pasándose una mano por la barbilla. La frente le sudaba, se quitó los goggles y le pegó una mirada al rubio quien cogía su chaqueta de cuero, alistándose para marcharse. ¡NO! No dejaría esto así, debía hacer algo. No quería bancarse más la indiferencia de su compañero. Se paró firme y con la respiración agitada. Prestándole atención a cada movimiento de Mello, como si fuera la pantalla de uno de sus notebook's. _

_Te veo mañana… -Murmuró Mello con clara molestia en su tono de voz, y antes de que saliera del departamento, Matt puso el grito en el cielo… Como nunca…_

―_¡MIERDA! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso! ¡Dije que te quedes conmigo Mello! ¡Porque te amo! ¡Mello, yo te amo!_

_Esas palabras resonaban por todo su cuerpo, aturdiéndolo. ¿Fue eso real?_

_Matt se paseaba como un animal estresado en una pequeña jaula. Le propinó un golpe de puño a la pared. Mello por su parte, se sobresaltó. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma. ¿Qué podía responder él en ese momento…? ¡Vamos! ¡Es mello! No puede andar por la vida diciendo cursilerías… Aun era muy pronto para tragar todas esas sensaciones. Y Matt estaba allí parado, rabioso… Sintiendo en carne propia la impotencia que el silencio de Mello provocaba. Ese maldito silencio que tanto odiaba en situaciones delicadas. __―__"Maldito rubio orgulloso y soberbio. Siempre mirándose su perfecto y trabajado ombligo e ignorando al resto…"__―__ Eso mascullaban sus pensamientos._

…

"_No me dejes."_

"_Por favor, no me dejes…"_

_¿Qué le costaba al rubio quedarse esta tarde con él? Totalmente perturbado, no le hizo ni puto caso. Solo cogió las llaves de su auto y cerró la puerta de golpe. Matt se desplomó en el sofá. Se quedaría solo una noche más… Siquiera Mello podría llevárselo consigo… Pero lo que Matt había dicho no era nada menor. Era más que una declaración de profundo amor. Era la prueba clara de su tiernamente enfermiza obsesión por Mello. Toda esa soledad, ahogada en videojuegos, tabaco y revistas de índole hentai… Toda esa frustración sexual, complejos que casi se convertían en psicopatías, y necesidad de afecto, todo ocultado a la perfección por su dulce cara adolecente._

_Esa noche se quedaría recostado en el sofá, y no se diga más. No se movería de allí, como si esperase a la muerte. _

_¿Qué más podía hacer? Ahora su corazón lloraba. Seguiría trabajando para Mello, hackeando para él, espiando para él, comprando chocolates para él, a pesar de que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes, aunque el aire se pueda cortar con un cuchillo. Aunque tenga que ver por el resto de la eternidad al rubio solamente como su amigo, y no como la mitad de su alma, como el pelirrojo lo sentía._

"_Todo lo que sea necesario para estar a tu lado, Mihael…"__― __Pensó._

¿Qué ocurriría contigo si de repente todo lo que has construido comienza a desvanecerse gracias a tu silencio?

Mello Abrió con mucho cuidado y paciencia la envoltura de su chocolate. No sabía cómo rayos había acabado dentro de su auto, si alguien le pillaba manejando en ese estado, se iría directo a la cárcel. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero en esta ocasión era un borracho peligroso, las penas del corazón nublan la razón más de lo que podrías permitir…

Tras un par de horas de conducción torpe, bajó de su auto. Había llegado al departamento. Todo el vecindario dormía sin preocupaciones. Flotando en sus sueños, en sus esperanzas, en sus vidas tan normales… Se había acabado su chocolate, solo quedaba el aluminio de éste como prueba de su existencia. Ahora la biblia estaba en sus brazos, sujetada como un preciado tesoro. Torpemente sacó las llaves del departamento. Se le cayeron varias veces antes de que pudiera acertar al cerrojo.

"Maldita sea… Maldita sea… Yá, ¡ábrete!"

Era cómico como su mano le jugaba malas pasadas.

El departamento en su interior estaba tibio, con un intenso olor a tabaco… Matt había estado fumando como una maldita chimenea toda la tarde, era lo más seguro. No había ventilado. El rubio no se atrevió a prender la luz. Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, ella le acogía en sus brazos cada vez que caía en depresión. Ambos tenían depresión… Matt siempre tan sonriente, gozando de buen humor… No es más que una máscara para ocultar el abandono, las carencias, soledad, pobreza… Él… El pelirrojo siempre a la deriva de todo, con sus cortos años aceptando manejar armas, al lado de Mello. Haría de todo para sentir algo ahí, algo en medio de la nada. Mello es ese algo, Mello también puede ser a veces esa nada a la que Matt tanto teme….

Con pasos livianos se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, dejó la biblia descansar allí. No había cajas de pizza como de costumbre. Oh no… El pelirrojo no había comido nada ¿Era su manera de castigarse por tener todos esos sentimientos? Mello sintió que algo por dentro se destrozaba en mil pedazos, una y otra vez…

Se abrió paso entre la suciedad, los papeles y los muebles esparcidos… Llegó con calma hasta la sala de estar. Allí, en el sofá de cebra aguardaba un bulto que se encogía. Tan delicado, tan inocente en sueños… El pelirrojo esperaba entre sus sueños a Mello. Recostado sin tapa, sin sus característicos goggles naranjas, tan desprotegido… Como realmente lo era. Había creado un mar de miedos y ahora se estaba ahogando en él… Sumergiéndose lentamente…

El rubio ebrio se arrodilló a un costado de él. Se quedó clavándole una mirada idiota. Esperaría toda la noche a su lado si era necesario. Lo necesitaba mucho. Sus sentimientos se desataron por verlo allí, tal cual como un perro en una casa vacía. Su corazón se recogió y unas lágrimas bajaron con prisa por sus mejillas, humedeciendo esa quemadura… ¿Qué mierda habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

¿Para qué vivir a gritos y taparse los oídos?

Era mucho más doloroso el vacío y la indiferencia que agarrarse a golpes como ocasionalmente ocurría si estaban los dos ebrios… Al menos terminaban riendo como niños cuando ello ocurría.

El aroma que Mello desprendía de su cuerpo… Ese olor a Chanel 5, vodka barato, cuero, sudor y chocolate, fueron a parar en los sentidos de Matt, arrancándolo de sus solitarios sueños. Abrió muy lentamente esos extraños ojos azules que tenía. Si, extraños… Mello siempre decía que eran extraños. Tal vez porque reflejaban lo poco de inocencia que quedaba de aquéllos tiempos en que vivían en Wammy. Cuando la vida entre comillas, era más saludable. Cuando ambos corrían por los pastos de la institución. Matt añoraba esos días, añoraba tomar de la mano al rubio que alguna vez sonreía por tonterías.

Matt sufría una pelea interna por volver a la realidad y fijarse en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus ojos azules buscaron la fuente de ese olor familiar, topándose con los cansados y tristes ojos de Mello. Por su parte, Mello alzó su mano derecha para tomar con sumo cariño una de las manos de Matt.

¿Cuándo sus almas volverían a encontrarse?

Matt sintió la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con fuerza, como un niño cegado por el miedo. Con su vida se aferró a la mano de Mello. Ya podía escucharse diciendo "¡No me sueltes! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡No quiero estar solo nunca más!". Su corazón pedía a gritos mantener a Mihael a su lado, a su ángel Mihael, el ángel de las batallas, su Mello. La pared irrompible que en ese mismo momento se estaba desmoronando por él, por Matt. Solo él podía provocar tal cosa. Aun no se daba cuenta de ello, valla pendejo que es. Muy inteligentes para cosas materiales ¿Qué hay de lo interior? No saben rescatarse el uno al otro.

Mello podría irse a miles de kilómetros, y Matt estaría tras él, sin cansancio alguno. Con su sonrisa dispuesta a abrir el cielo. Matt podría pronunciar el nombre de Mello y éste vendría cayéndose a pedazos hasta sus piernas… Tal y como ahora que sus mejillas mojadas lo delataban por completo. Matt aspiró su aroma de nuevo. Se sentía intranquilo…

-No me dejes… Por favor… No me dejes…

Las palabras brotaron de su boca, tal cual como ese cachorro interno lloraba por el rubio. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pensaría el rubio ahora?

Él apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un ronco gemido. Cuestionarse cosas sobre su sexualidad o moral a estas alturas era ridículo. Lo único que existía aquí es afecto… Amor puro, de los pocos que se encuentran en estos tiempos… Respondió a la petición de Matt, plantándole un beso en esos nerviosos labios. Esta vez, el silencio de Mello fue el más dulce del mundo para él… Para su compañero, para su todo. Ahora no importaría ya qué cosas les depararía el futuro, no si se tenían el uno al otro.

Ambos lo han intentado mucho…

De ahora en adelante no se separen… No se separen jamás…

_WAAAAAAAAAAAA no lo soporto! TwT Estoy cansada de escribir cosas tan cursis! La primera parte en el coso de los Salmos fue de un rol que escribí en mi cuenta de Mello en Facebook, y hubo alguien que me lo respondió, y me gustó mucho como lo hacía, pero decidí utilizarlo para hacer este fic, así que omití las otras respuestas de ese rol. Necesitaba tanto escribir… Últimamente ando muy rara, y si no hago algo, terminaré con arranques como los de Matt o.o Pero, para eso escribí…. Es mi último recurso de escape. Bueno, también este fic no sería nada si no hubiera sido inspirado en una canción que me mostraron de casualidad. La escuché una y otra vez en todo lo que tardé en escribir. Este fic va para alguien a quien aprecio e_é dudo que lo lea. Pero no me importa, me basta con saber que lo hice para alguien… _


End file.
